This invention relates to enhancing the survival rate and the re-growth rate of tree seedlings. Both survival rate and re-growth rate are problems in tree seedling transplanting as used for reforestation.
Survival rate, as used herein, refers to the number of transplanted tree seedlings that survive. In a typical reforestation process, depending upon the climatic conditions at the time of reforestation, survival rates of the transplanted tree seedlings can be as low as one out of three. In a typical wet year, the survival rate might be as high as 70% to 80%, or even up to 100%. When the survival rate is lower, it is often necessary to replant the stand. This, of course, increases the cost per acre dramatically. In fact, when labor costs are considered the cost per acre for replanting is nearly as much as the cost per acre in the original reforestation.
Re-growth rate refers to the rate of growth of the transplanted seedling. It is generally measured as growth at the top of the plant. Transplanted tree seedlings, when they are moved from the nursery to the field, always run the risk of transplant shock. It is inevitable that a certain percentage of the plants in fact will undergo transplant shock. This is costly to the reforestation process, since in transplant shock the plant, while it may survive, in fact will be dwarfed in size by surrounding trees, meaning that it will be forever deprived as it competes. Transplant shock can in fact essentially "stall growth" for up to as much as a year. Accordingly, there is a need to minimize transplant shock and enhance the rate of re-growth so that all of the transplanted seedlings start on an equal footing as they compete for nutrients and energy.
It can be seen that there is a real and continuing need for an effective method of enhancing survival rate and re-growth rate of tree seedlings transplanted from the nursery to the field. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfillment of this need.
In another objective of the present invention, survival rate and re-growth rate for tree seedlings are enhanced by an environmentally friendly, non-objectionable treatment.
A yet further objective of the present invention is to provide an economical, non-toxic, biodegradable and environmentally friendly treating composition which does not pollute the surrounding soil, and which is relatively inexpensive, and which can effectively function with nutrient added ingredients if desired.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above objectives will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention.